Zealia Sky-Springer Glitter Bow
Zealia Sky-Springer Glitter Bow is a level 1 Gnome Ranger. Character Bio Curled up in the scratchy, leathery nook where the damp tree branch meets its supporting trunk, Zealia Sky-Springer Glitterbow-- Zealia for short-- is pondering the events of her day. As a ranger, and follower of Obad-Hai, she has a natural affinity for plants and animals. To the detriment of her social life. She makes her living by guiding fellow gnomes from Zlatstation to Wrenchington, a path made trecherous by stretches of uninhabited forest, the dreary Terra'thul cave, and a mystic waterfall. She has been sketching her latest invention in her cherished bark-bound notebook, in the trees above, whilst her patron of the week, Jandit PiperPear Gandit, sits around a roaring fire below babbling on about his name. "Jandit Gandit. Jan''dit ''Gan''dit. Jan''dit. ''Gan''dit." Damn that arrogant son-of-an-epic-named-wench-wrench loves to say his name. ''Her own feelings about her name were tainted with the sarcasm of her former community. When she introduced herself in public, she simply called herself "Zealia" since that was the portion of her name that she had chosen for herself. You may not know this, but gnomes have quite the obsession with names, not just inventions. Well, she was gnome enough for her love of tinkering, pondering, and sparkly objects; and can certainly keep up with the best when it comes to happy squeals, jumping for joy, and other expressions of gnomish zeal. But she drew the line at forever-and-a-day names and other aspects of gnome flakiness. Which is part of the reason for her current occupation, with animals, nature, and limited gnomish interaction. Well. Perhaps temporary is a better term for it. You see, she had earned her metaphorical stripes during her few novice years as a ranger-- or a sky-springer and bow-keeper as her race called it-- and was now ready to see more of the world than the same forest path and cave dungeon of Terra'thul. She had met a ranger, Elwood Normandy, from the Hai'ah Verd guild hat last time she had ventured. After a battle of wits and arrows, Elwood had offered her an initiate position in the guild. At the time, the offer had startled her, but as she sketched her latest combat saddle design in her notebook, she made up her mind to accept. When she reached Wrenchington this time, she would find a replacment ranger for her path, ''no need to leave Zlatstation high and dry, '' and set off on her own grand adventure as a new member of Hai'ah Verd. Equipment Write the second section of your page here. Feats ''Zealia is an archer, so she has taken the following feat-line: Level 1: Point Blank Shot '''(Shoot at point blank range with a +1 bonus up to 30ft.) '''Level 2: Bonus Feat: Rapid Shot (Get one extra attack per round with a ranged weapon. The extra attack is at the highest base attack bonus, but the attack you make takes a -2 penalty.) Level 3: Category:Player Character Category:Gnome Category:Ranger